The present invention relates to a shifting device for a dual clutch transmission as change-speed transmission for motor vehicles.
Such dual clutch transmissions can be used as automated switching transmissions with good transmission efficiency, and due to the division into two subtransmissions and two separating clutches can be switched fast and without interruption of traction. In order to optimally adjust such change speed transmissions to the drive power of the drive aggregate or internal combustion engines, a wide transmission ratio spread is desired, which can be realized for example by providing a higher number of forward gears (in the absence of excessive transmission steps).